I need OCS and a lot of them
by BerryvineOfWindclan
Summary: Hey I need OCS thanks. I need a lot too, I promise they all will be featured.
1. Chapter 1

**i desperately need OCS please contribute**

 **In my story you take a look at a different kind of clan so there will be different um ranks.**

 **here take a look:**

Momcats- Clean dens, heal cats, usually ones to bear kits (other ranks can bear kits too), care for Ancients, kitwatch kits that mothers don't want to watch (CAN BE MALE)

Fighters- Fight to defend clan against wolves (fairly common) and rarely other cats

Guarder- They basicly guard the camp

Hunters- They hunt. No more needed

Heads- There is one head of each rank. ( except master, slipper and trainees) They help organize that rank and send out patrols

Master- leader of group, controls everything

Slipper- is a theriapist, names cats, is most connected with Ancestors

Trainees- Apprentices. Trained at eight moons to twelve moons. Has four trainers, one from guard, hunt, fight and mom. Chooses favored one.

NOTE: Group of Grass (the clan) is huge. I need tons of OCS, and I promise, all of them will get featured.

there is also different names, examples

 **Song of Sky**

 **Splintering Driftwood**

 **Hanging Cherry**

Somethin along that basis

Okay here's the format

 **Name: (ex, Dieing Gopher)**

 **Rank: (ex. Momcat)**

 **Look: (ex, Red-brown tabby with green eyes)**

 **Gender: (ex. Tom)**

 **Personality: (ex. Fun, cheeky, joyful, hyper)**

 **PS: no synonyms! Ex: Nice, kind, friendly, enjoyable**

 **stoey to I don't get in trouble**

 _One day there was an orange tabby she cat named Sleeping Willow. Sleeping willow loved Dieing Gopher but Dieing Gopher loved Hanging Cherry, but Hanging Cherry loved Splintering Driftwood but Splintering Driftwood loved Sleeping Willow. And so it was a never ending love triangle. But who would get who? Find out in the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Ah hi guys I update quick! (Not) I have no life hehe

Thanks for all who reviewed! Here I have leftover ginger ale for you guys *deals out Schweppes ginger ale* Next time it'll be cookies so review!

I had a few questions so bear with me

Redwut: HAHA I died at 'most people think he's gay'... Question, can I change Bird's Feather to Bird's Wing because of Hawk's Feather?

WolfStorm of Shadowclan: Can I change to Stone of Stars?

LemonDrops334: Okay, good but cats aren't pink so I changed to lilac (cream) sorry.

Shinymelon78: I can make him the Head Hunter if that's what your asking.

Bushclaww: Erm, do cats know what chickens are? I don't know, but I get you for the personality.

Flower: Is it okay if I make Blazing star a littermate to the main characters? And can I assign parents to both kits?

Okay here we go!

Group of Grass

Master: Stone of Stars- Silver tabby with Amber eyes

Head Hunter: Whiskers of Soot- Dark gray tom with amber eyes and black spots

Head Fighter: (open)

Head Guarder: (open)

Head Momcat: Calling Chicken - yellow with amber eyes

Slipper: Quartz of Deep Waters- Black she cat with orange and lilac stripes and blue eyes

Momcats:

Flight of Fallen Fawn- Gray blue she cat with green eye

Hawk's Feather- Gray tabby with blue eyes

Leaping fire- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Dieing Gopher- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Kits:

Whispering Shadows- Dark gray tabby with blue eyes

Blazing Star- ginger tabby with amber eyes

Song of Sky- Gray blue with green eyes

Scattering Squirrel- Ginger with green eyes

Fighters:

Shadows of Moonless Night- black she cat with green eyes

Lark of Dark Sky- brown tabby with blue eyes

Sleeping Willow- yellow tabby with gold eyes

Guarders:

Splintering Driftwood- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

(Neeed more!)

Hunters:

Sun on a Cloudy Day- ginger tom with white patches

Bird's Feather- silver tabby with blue eyes

Hanging Cherry- white she cat with green eyes

Trainees:

Blooming Flower- white tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Drifting Feather- silver and white tabby with blue eyes

PS I really need more...

 _Sleeping Willow closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with the pain. Not anymore. She loved him. But he didn't love her. Hanging cherry was the cat, the lucky cat that fell prey to that handsome tom. But she didn't realize how lucky she was, no she just wanted to love Splintering Driftwood. Just him. Sleeping Willow shot her open her crisp, golden eyes. Hanging Cherry was truly a disgraceful little brat. Dieing Gopher deserved more. He deserved Sleeping Willow, and Sleeping Willow was going to get him. She would do whatever it takes..._

 **Note: this has nothing to do with the actual story.**


End file.
